


Having Hongbin Pay for Tiramisu and the Concomitant Chagrin

by wannabepsiionic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at humour, Café, Coffee, M/M, Vague Romance, Vixx - Freeform, leobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepsiionic/pseuds/wannabepsiionic
Summary: Taekwoon wants tiramisu and is even willing to unleash his secret weapon to have Hongbin pay for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back with my weird humour sry im trying but i don't really write often @ all.. so i don't know how to write.  
> but i tried anyway, because that's the way to go!!  
> measly oneshot? idk what this classifies as?  
> and is this romance? i don't know? so i tagged it as 'vague romance'! that has to be a thing.

*********  
“What do you mean, I can’t have some of your coffee?” There he went, cocking his eyebrows again. Taekwoon leant over his own and flicked Hongbin's forehead. “It’s mine. Get your own.” “Yah, you know I’m broke... We’re starving college students, remember?” he countered.  
False. He had inspected Hongbin’s wallet before they left, prudent of his puppy-dog eyes and exacting nature. “You have enough.” Hongbin frowned at that, slouching further in his knit chair. “Stop doing that, seriously… You don’t believe me anymore; you used to. Well, fine. I’m getting myself cake.”  
Cake. It tugged at a faint memory, one where he ate cake often. When he wasn’t broke because his mum always paid, indulging him once in awhile.  
Hongbin sort of looked like his mother now. He had all that cash. Taekwoon was hungry, his hungry son. Hongbin ought to feed him, really.  
“I like tiramisu.”  
“Good for you.” Hongbin quipped, getting up and brushing the nonexistent dust off his pants.

Sighing, Taekwoon tugged at his sleeve just as he was leaving. He had no choice, he was playing his trump card. Readying himself mentally, he pulled in his bottom lip and made a show of biting it and pouting as Hongbin turned, hand raised (to flick his forehead as payback, probably). He gazed, eyes straining with how wide he opened them, earnestly into Hongbin’s. He tried projecting his inner passion for cake, and his desperation and craving. He wiggled his eyebrows a little to top it off. That should do it.  
“Not gonna work, buddy, that’s my game. You know that. That was tacky, please don’t wiggle your eyebrows.” With that, Hongbin and his perky ass coolly sashayed away and embarrassment hit a gaping Taekwoon, flooring him. Figuratively. He unwrapped his scarf and coiled it tightly around his face, in hopes to stop the red bleeding in from spreading all over. Damn that Hongbin, he was impenetrable. Except maybe his butthole. His face was heating up still and the scarf just made it hotter and he wanted to die. His breathing was so shallow he thought he had already died.  
Good. No more mortification, no indeed, nobody wants that..

Hongbin announced his arrival with two knocks to Taekwoon’s cranium and a pleasant aroma wafting from the plate he set down in front of him. Tiramisu.  
“Predictable.” Taekwoon drawled, through his mouthful of scarf. He wouldn’t admit that he was touched, though. Hongbin wasn’t so bad.  
“You have the nerve to be sarcastic after that? Well, anyway, that was humiliating for you so I’m content. I also have this picture of you regretting it.” He showed him his new lockscreen. Taekwoon takes it back, Hongbin is the worst: he’s a brat.

“I can’t believe I thought you resembled eomma, my generous eomma… You’re satan’s spawn.”  
“You thought I was your mom? Lmao.”  
“…Don’t say ‘lmao’, that’s embarrassing.”  
“Not as embarrassing as the picture of you I posted on instagram! The one on my lockscreen. You have 20 likes.” He ignores Taekwoon’s choking and reads, “Hakyeonnie<3<3 says, ‘cutie daegunie!! Why are you so cute for binnie, you only ever hit me :(‘, and cutieKEN says, ‘Wah, bean did this to hamzzi… scary.’ Jaehwan’s right, I am to be feared.” Taekwoon marveled at Hongbin’s gargantuan ego sometimes. He wondered what it was about himself that Hongbin took pride in. Taekwoon could see nothing. Maybe it was his dimples.

“Aren’t you going to eat this? I don’t like it and I’ll call Hakyeon here if you waste it. He messaged me asking where we are and dropping not-so subtle hints that he’s free.”  
Taekwoon figured he better start on the cake. He was still hungry, anyway.


End file.
